


Keeping Score

by KickstartAsylum (JustAnotherWanderingSoul)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I don't think., MCiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Nonbinary Character, Some of it's journally?, Still Figuring This Out, They've got no idea what's going on, Wibbly wobbly personality stuff, but not a lot, its a weird format, never tried it before, poor Casey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWanderingSoul/pseuds/KickstartAsylum
Summary: Jessica, or Casey, or Da'lath'in'ain, depending on what social circle you looked at, has never been... them. With very few 'set in stone' personality traits, they've been described as 'interesting and quirky' at best, and a 'two-faced liar' at worst. They are not the kind of person that most enjoy the company of. Strange, that they, of all their classmates, end up as Herald, when Hannah, or even Darian would have been a better choice.





	Keeping Score

I... am not a good person. I pretend to be a good person for selfish reasons. Sometimes manipulative reasons. I don't always know which is which anymore. My memory, as always is hella shitty, but over the past few days, I can still remember some things. Like, how I woke up in a body that isn't mine, but fits me better than my first one. Or how I confused Varric and Solas by telling them what I am. The pronoun request was odd to them, but if I'm in a new world, then I'm going to be me. What little me there is. Varric has been wonderful about it. Solas tries, he does. I can tell. But sometimes 'it' slips out instead, and I just... I'll avoid him until he has a better grasp on it. Cassandra has been nice about it as well, even though she still slips up. I got hold of a mirror yesterday, and I can see why. Even with the male body, my face is just as feminine as before. My voice, thankfully, still lays on that low cusp between the two. Until I saw a dog. I may have squealed in a high pitched manner. May have.

Stabilizing the Breach was a difficult task, but even now, just a few days later, bits and pieces are slipping away. I don't remember the Pride Demon actually coming through the rift, but I remember before it was there and after. I remember the numbing pain in my hand after disrupting the rift the first time, watching the demon fall to its knees. Become vulnerable. I remember closing the rift, and then waking up to the elf girl. I think her name was Mavera? I didn't remember what weapon I picked up at the bridge, or what type of demon I actually killed, but the stick next to the door reminds me it was a staff.

The worst was waking up in this strange new world, and immediately being set upon as if I'd shot up my school. Cassandra explained it to me. They had believed that I had destroyed a major building, disrupted a last ditch effort before a... civil war? Revolutionary? World? Whatever kind of major war, killed numerous people, including their equivalent of the Pope. Oh, and tore a hole into the sky, allowing actual demons into the world of the mundane. No biggie, just another Tuesday for me. Not. The glares made sense after that. The whole Herald thing? I like it, but it doesn't make sense to me. I don't think I'm the Herald of anything.

...

Gerald the Herald. I don't know why I thought that was funny. Harold the Herald would have been better. I don't know. That seems to be my go to answer nowadays. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. I wish I did. I wish I had all the answers. Seeing all these people with almost no hope... it hurts to see. And anything that hurts me needs to go. Thus, I need to find some answers.


End file.
